


More

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, TobiDei - Freeform, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito rests next to Deidara, tiredly watching his partner. He raises a hand and rests it on his cheek, stroking the soft skin before murmuring, “More?”





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> For Kinktober 2018 - Day 1. Deep-Throating | Inflation | **Face-Sitting** | Masks

Obito rests next to Deidara, tiredly watching his partner. He raises a hand and rests it on his cheek, stroking the soft skin before murmuring, “More?”

“What?” Deidara mumbles, rolling on to his side and resting his head against his hands.

“More?” Obito repeats himself.

Deidara scoffs, kicking his legs a little. “You can’t handle more, old man, yeah.”

Obito chuckles under his breath and begins to tug at Deidara. Deidara looks at him funny but eventually decides that he would humor him as he starts to move along with where Obito is guiding him.

Deidara’s movements are slow and hesitant. Obito doesn’t let that deter him and continues until Deidara is halfway up his torso.

“Hm,” Deidara hums and he moves the rest of the way on his own.

“Good,” Obito rumbles appreciatively. Deidara presses both of his palms against the wall and tilts his head down. Obito reaches up and grasps Deidara’s interested prick in his right hand, moving it away. Tobi grins up at him.

Deidara looks annoyed and he rolls his eyes at him, wiggling his hips slightly. “Get on with it,” he says.

Obito chuckles, letting out bursts of hot breath that tickle against Deidara’s sensitive skin. Deidara grunts and moves his knees and Obito feels his thighs against his ears. “Okay, okay,” he says and Deidara begins to lower himself.

Obito reaches up with his other hand and rests it gently against Deidara’s hip, stroking the skin lightly as he gives Deidara’s skin a tentative lick. Deidara jerks above him and Obito digs his fingers deep into his skin.

He manages to still him as he paints another hot stripe against Deidara, drawing from the end of his balls to the beginning of his hole. He tastes slightly salty — the flavor of skin and sweat. Obito playfully nips at Deidara and he gets a nudge in the head in response.

Obito ignores it and continues to lick at Deidara, tonguing the sensitive skin right below his balls. He can’t hear much with Deidara’s thighs right beside his ears, but he feels his full body shiver and Obito grins, giving Deidara another teasing bite.

“I swear, Obito,” he hears Deidara’s muffled voice coming from above him.

Obito laughs and drives his tongue straight toward his hole. Whatever else Deidara might want to say dissolves into a surprised moan. Obito licks his lips and points his tongue. He slowly licks around the rim of Deidara’s ring of muscles, humming at the taste of himself lingering against the slightly wet skin.

He swirls his tongue until his jaw grows sore. Obito licks at his lips again — the same salty flavor — and lets out a soft breath of hot air against Deidara’s now-slick skin. He feels Deidara shiver and Obito grins. He litters kisses everywhere he can reach, his hand beginning to pump around Deidara’s dick, and he can taste the sweat beginning to form on Deidara’s skin.

“Hm,” Obito hums because he can’t say much else.

Deidara’s thighs tighten around his ears and it makes him deaf in the right side. Obito doesn’t bother wriggling his head — instead, he coats his tongue in a fresh layer of saliva and plunges it straight into Deidara.

Deidara’s squeezing against his head is beginning to hurt more than his thinning air supply. Obito lets go of Deidara’s cock and puts both of his hands on his hips — digging in just enough to leave crescent moon indents in his skin — and he lifts them up just a little to let himself breathe.

Deidara lets out a frustrated noise and he can hear nails scratch against the wall above him — but Deidara doesn’t complain otherwise, remaining as still as he can as Obito catches his breath.

When Obito pats Deidara lightly — his knees wobble a little — he lowers himself down once more. Obito holds him still — Deidara does like it when he shows off his strength — and begins to lick at him once more.

His furl is his favorite spot of Deidara’s. It’s even better than those extra mouths he has. Nothing has ever embraced him so warmly, so tightly, so snugly. Obito is smitten. He licks at the rim of his hole and curls his tongue so it catches against the tip. Then, after a few seconds, he just tugs and Deidara twitches above him.

Obito continues on, nipping at the sensitive skin whenever he feels like it. He swirls his tongue again and dives back into his hole, lapping the warm, velvety flesh inside where he can reach while his fingers stroke against Deidara’s hips.

Deidara is obedient enough. He knows this game enough to not touch himself without Obito’s permission and his hands — bless those mouths of his — are still scraping against the wall. The only thing that Deidara must be doing is scrunching up his face all adorably, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth while his eyes are squeezed tight, his nose a little button — oh, Obito can imagine it so vividly and it drives him to seal his lips around Deidara’s hole and just _suck_.

Deidara makes a sound above him. Obito recognizes it as the sound of total submission — Deidara always does this when Obito does something he likes very much and wants to coax him into doing it again.

Obito licks and sucks in a random pattern and it’s very soon that he begins to taste his own seed, leaking out from the deepest cavern of Deidara. He tongues it around, coating it all over the skin around Deidara’s hole. He licks and sucks until his jaw grows sore once more and his tongue cramps. Deidara is beginning to wriggle his hips and Obito digs his nail into his skin to remind him to keep still.

He feels a wetness fall on his forehead and Obito shakes his head a little, loosening his jaw. He seals his lips around him once more and begins to lick him again.

It doesn’t take long for Deidara to shiver again, legs wobbling and nails scraping against the wall. He thinks Deidara’s mouths are leaving saliva-lines on the wall. He bites Deidara lightly again and his head gets trapped between his thighs again.

Obito keeps twirling his tongue, licking and sucking and doing it all over again until he feels Deidara crouch down, grinding into his face.

“Hmph!” Obito grunts.

Deidara hesitates for a few seconds before he continues, twirling his hips and — mindful of his strength — grinding as much as he can. Obito lies there and lets him, holding his breath as Deidara’s balls bump into his nose again and again.

When Obito digs his nails into Deidara’s hips again, Deidara jolts once and something lands on Obito’s hair — he thinks he should hate it but he feels glee when he is reminded that it is caused by him.

Obito noses Deidara’s balls for a few heartbeats to let Deidara catch his breath. When he thinks he’s had enough, Obito hoists Deidara up from his face and plops him down beside him.

“Hey,” says Obito, rolling on his side and reaching for the tissue pack behind Deidara.

“Hey,” says Deidara, groggily helping Obit reach for the tissues. He lays the paper on his palms and runs them through his hair, humming apologies as he cleans.

Obito reaches up and grabs Deidara’s wrists, holding them down and tossing the soiled tissue paper away.

“Good?” Obito asks.

Deidara scoffs and rolls over to the other side, his back facing Obito. Obito takes advantage of that and reaches down, sliding his fingers between Deidara’s cheeks and pressing the pad of them against his hole.

Deidara yelps and Obito reaches out to hold him down. “More?” he asks.

He gets a grumble in response and Obito chuckles to himself. He moves forward, taking his hand away, and presses himself against him.

Deidara knows he’s hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late upload! I have been so busy with... something... that I haven't been able to write any of these beforehand. So, now, we're going to go on a journey of me writing these on the day!
> 
> Every single time I start a new challenge, I just forget to prepare beforehand. Damn.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
